Conventionally, a display apparatus for electrically displaying speed or a running distance of the bicycle has been developed, which is mounted on the handle bar in the vicinity of its mounting position to the handle stem and projects slantwise upwardly from the handle bar.
Such a display apparatus must be mounted by use of a paticular member, such as a band means, which is hard to fix stably. Therefore, vibrations due to bicycle operation may shake or shift the display apparatus so that a driver cannot read an exact display. Also, the display apparatus projecting considerably outwardly is liable to hit a foreign object when the bicycle is running or falls down, thereby often leading to the danger of a breakdown.